


My Sin is Greed

by rinshizuko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad attempt at angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty dirty dirty talk, Every chapter has some form of sin in it, Hinted MidoAka, Hinted MiyaHaya, M/M, NSFW, ReoTaka, So much sin its not even funny anymore, Sorta MidoTaka not really, Takao fucked up, sin - Freeform, stubborn pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinshizuko/pseuds/rinshizuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their loss to Rakuzan, Takao wanders off to be alone when he meets Reo Mibuchi in the bathroom, and things get...Heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Sin is Greed

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of the pairing from a picture I saw on google when I was looking at Hayama/Miyaji pictures, poor Takao looked like he was being molested so I made him molest him-Some of those Texts From a Gay Basketball Player helped me decide how to do this too =w= You should look those up its fucking hilarious~  
> I give credit to my friend Rukimii for proof reading this since I don't have any Beta people and I am not good at reading my own work for anything more than spell check xD Sometimes—Hope ya liked this crack pairing

Losing after you've tried so hard to win, doing everything you can and doing even better than your best...It truly is frustrating. Shin-Chan really had it right when he said that last bit to Takao. That didn't stop their tears though. If anything, it made the tears harder to stop.  
He still had so much work to do, and now with the year ending their Senpai's would all be gone...It would be a new team to get used to and work with. It would be hard, but next time—they would win. Takao would make sure of it, he'll become even better and fight harder.  
Unyielding Tenacity at its finest.

Takao still needed some time to himself before he left, so he slipped out of their locker room and wandered the halls of the stadium silently, hands in his pockets and head down. He passed a lot of people, some were from other schools and a few tried to talk to him. As if they were just a ghost he hadn't heard nor seen, he walked by them and they seemed to get the message. He wasn't in the mood for chatting right now.  
Eventually, he came across a bathroom and slipped inside silently. Absentmindedly, he was aware of someone at the urinal but it didn't register in his head who it was as he pushed open the door to the stall he was in and did his business.

Coming out, Takao sighed through his nose and pushed up his sleeves and washed his hands beside the tall figure that had been there before. He didn't notice him smirk as Takao dried his hands off, he didn't notice him come up behind him as Takao left, drying his own hands. He didn't notice him toss the paper towel into the trash can perfectly until a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him into the back stall, causing the Point Guard to let out a loud yelp before he started cursing and pulling against the sadly stronger body.  
When his back hit the wall the breath was knocked out of him. While he took a moment to breath properly he heard the lock on the stall click and looked up as that familiar Shooting Guard stood in front of him, arms planted on either side of his head.   
"Hey, remember me?" Reo Mibuchi purred, his deep emerald eyes locked with Takao's wide silvery-blue hues. "What the fuck are you doing?" Takao hissed his reply back, words laced with venom as he recalled the last time he saw this man. He forced Takao into fouling him and still made a damn 3 pointer—that pissed him off as much as it surprised him.  
"What's wrong? Your eyes are bloodshot." Reo teased mercilessly, Takao growling back lowly before shoving him, causing the taller man taking a few steps back, his smirk not vanishing from his lips. "You piss me off..." He moved to walk past him and leave, but Reo grabbed his shirt's collar and pushed him back against the wall, pressing his lips against the smaller boy's lips firmly, eliciting a muffled cry from Takao before he tried to push him off—but apparently he had let him do it before because now, he wasn't budging in the least.

When he did pull back, Takao rasped for air, face flushed as Reo shoved his knee between Takao's legs, licking his oddly soft lips. "Does Midorima kiss you like that?" He asked coolly, running a hand through the shorter male's hair. "W-what?" He spluttered, his jaw dropping rather embarrassingly. "Does he kiss you like that? Does he hold you at night and make sweet love to you?" He repeated, teasing him further with a slight purr from his voice. "T-the hell!? What are you talking about Shin-Chan and I are just—"He was cut off when Reo pressed his hand to Takao's mouth, silencing him swiftly.   
"I've seen how you look at him. You have a pet name for him, you can't hide your feelings that easily." He pulled his hand back, and Takao growled before looking away from the emerald eyed beauty. "We're just teammates, get your head out of the gutter Pretty Boy..." If anything, Reo looked more amused by his insult. "So it's unrequited? How sad." He drawled, Takao bit his lip before he slammed his fist into Reo's muscular chest, but it was halfhearted because the more he thought about it, the more it hurt as he recalled back to the times he almost confessed to his Shin-Chan-only to chicken out because part of him knew there was no chance he'd return his feelings. "Shut the fuck up..." He muttered, hands clenching the Rakuzan jersey so tightly his knuckles turned white.  
"Did it hurt more to see your Shin-Chan looking at my Sei-Chan?" Takao tensed up suddenly, because yes—he did see how Midorima looked at Akashi and it enraged him inside because Akashi destroyed Shin-Chan inside when he stopped the pass Takao had sent him, and after that he never touched the ball again...There was no way someone that cold could return his feelings, and Takao couldn't understand how the Shooting Guard could have feelings for someone like that in the first place...  
"Can't you shut up?" He muttered quietly, eyes sliding shut as Reo tilted his head up. "Perhaps we could help each other, since our loves love one another." At his surprised expression, Reo smiled, but it looked almost bitter to Takao. Before Takao could reply, Reo brought him into another searing kiss, that for some reason made his knees weak.  
Weakly pushing against his shoulders, Takao felt a wet appendage against his lips before it shoved into his mouth unceremoniously and began toying with his own tongue. 

He was going to bite Reo's, but a strangled moan wrenched from his throat when he felt his hand grip his half hard clothed cock. "Mmfgh!" Eyes wide and face flushed beat red, Takao reached down to stop him but the callused hand that was on his shirt grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall above them.  
His legs felt like jelly. He was pretty sure he was hanging by Reo's hand and against the knee between his legs more than anything. It had...been a while since he touched himself, he was sensitive to say the least. A little panic lit his eyes when he heard his zipper pull down and started to get some fight back. Squirming and bucking to get him off though, only made him rub against his arousal more and push closer to his larger body.  
Feeling skin on skin made him moan louder than he wanted to against those tantalizing lips, but soon they parted right when he needed to breathe most of all. "H-Haah! S-Stop...!" He rasped as Reo smiled. "But you're so hard..." He pushed Takao's pants down his knees and gripped his hard flesh firmly. "Nngh!" He whimpered, a few tears leaking from his eyes as they were licked up by a hot tongue. "Remember, we're in public."

He released Takao's wrist, but before he could do anything Reo was down on his knees and the Point Guard found his cock sliding down in a warm, wet throat. "A-ahh!" His hands gripped the other's silky raven hair tightly, but Reo didn't seem to care as he started bobbing his head along his hot shaft without a single problem. "M-Mibuchi, s-stop!" He begged, toes curled in his sneakers before he let out a strangled cry when Reo pulled back to the head and swirled his tongue over the slit while sucking hard.   
"N-Not...there..." He whined lewdly, and Reo took that as a signal for more so he repeated his actions and moaned softly at the taste of precum that came from the slit. "Mmn~" Those lustful emerald hues stared up into glossy silvery-blue as he took him down his throat entirely, causing Takao to practically sob from the pleasure. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and bit into it, trying to stay silent as he worked his tongue against the throbbing shaft, and nearly lost it all from the rough squeeze Reo gave his balls. "F-Fuck...~" He moaned out against his sleeve, and Reo smirked because he was giving in to the pleasure finally.  
Gripping his hair tightly, he started thrusting into his mouth wildly as orgasm came closer and closer, letting out moan after moan into his sleeve before suddenly, he stopped. Takao whined before he heard a click and froze, eyes going wide because someone was there.

"Ya damn brat, fuck off!" Oh God, it was Miyaji-Senpai.   
"Come on! I just wanna play with you again!" And that was that one blonde from Rakuzan-Hayama something. Looking down, Takao tensed up when he saw the mischievous glint in Reo's eyes, and then he knew that he didn't care if they were caught or not. Takao shook his head violently, hoping Reo wouldn't start up again but as soon as he did he bit down on his sleeve as hard as possible to avoid making a sound.  
He bobbed his head up and down faster, sucking hard and massaging his sack—it was driving him insane. But still, he couldn't stop listening to Miyaji and Kotaro bickering by the sinks. He couldn't focus enough though. It was all a blur to him right now. Muffled bickering, then silence, and he thought they were gone and was close to screaming when Reo swallowed around his cock causing a tight restriction around his aching flesh, and then there was a loud curse from his Senpai before the door slammed open and shut twice.  
Pulling his arm away from his mouth, he let out a loud scream, surprisingly, of the man sucking him off like a pro's name before bucking his hips forward and cumming hard down the Shooting Guard's throat. Reo drank it down eagerly, not spilling a drop of it even as he pulled away from his flaccid member and licked it clean.   
Takao nearly fell, but Reo grabbed his waist and held him up against his chest. Looking up at him with a rather dazed expression, he didn't fight him as the other pulled his pants back up and slipped something in his pocket. Grabbing his arm and holding it out, Reo dipped him back a little and kissed him deeply, Takao letting out a muffled moan as Reo's cum-flavored tongue invaded his mouth and played with his own.

This time, he returned it, and gripped his hand tightly.

When he pulled away from his lips, Takao softly gasped for air before Reo leaned him against the wall and pulled away entirely. "If you want more, go there next Saturday~ I hope to see you soon, Kazunari-Kun." Reo purred with a seductive lick of those skilled lips and left Takao there to slowly fall down on his knees, and stare at the stall door silently. Pulling the note from his pocket, he unwrapped it and stared at the address silently before tucking it away again and standing up.  
He left, wondering why he was thinking about going there.


	2. My Sin is Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, essentially.

Takao really hated the train ride to Kyoto, for one thing it was dreadfully long even with his headphones to keep him busy, another thing was how damn crowded it was. Maybe he was just being a Tsundere like Shin-Chan because he was giving into Mibuchi regardless of how many reasons he could think of NOT to go.  
Yet here he was, stepping off the train and checking the map on his phone before he started walking to the address Mibuchi had given him.  
As he walked down the streets, he noticed that even though it was like any other part of Japan during the winter, it just seemed so much more...beautiful. Maybe it was just because it was filled with a bunch of rich people, they spent more money on decorating than what they actually needed. It made him feel...out of place. All he wore was blue jeans, a white T-Shirt with his favorite band OLDCODEX on it, his thick winter coat and a set of thick headphones over his ears.  
Honestly, part of him had his mind set on the previous events during the Winter Cup. Rakuzan's defeat and Seirin's victory...  
Mibuchi had been crying, out of frustration, just like Takao had been. They didn't see each other after the game, and Takao hesitated in coming today because he was worried maybe Mibuchi wouldn't want him to come so soon when his wounds weren't healed yet, so to speak.

And yet he still found himself on that street and in front of that...mansion.  
God damn it he felt out of place, here he was in front of a 3-story manor and he was in the least classy clothes he had. Staring up at the perfectly white mansion, Takao gulped loudly before he pulled down his head phones and made his way up to the gate surrounding it. Staring at the speaker, he sighed and pushed the button quickly. There was a loud buzzing before an elderly man's voice spoke up. "Mibuchi residence, how may I help you?" Takao paused before he spoke up. "Um, I am a friend of Reo Mibuchi from school...He asked me to stop by today," cursing quietly he quickly added in his name. "I am Kazunari Takao." There was silence on the other side before the old man's voice spoke again. "Oh yes the Young Master has been expecting you, I will open the gate." Takao silently nodded, and figured there were probably cameras that could see him somewhere. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and waited until the gate opened up on its own.

He walked in slowly, looking around at the perfectly cut green grass and wondered how they kept it so green during the end of winter-maybe they sprayed it green? Damn rich people... Stopping at the door, Takao looked up at the huge oak wood double doors before reaching out to knock, only for an elderly man with grey hair in a typically butler uniform to open it up before he could touch it. "Takao-Dono, please come in the Young Master is in his private chambers." He took a step to the side and bowed, and Takao had to wonder how old he was to call a bedroom Private Chambers or maybe that was just how butlers did it in general? Not like Takao would ever know.

"R-right..." He stuttered, cursing himself for it silently before he stepped in and removed his shoes by the door, alongside only one pair of shoes. Mibuchi was the only one here maybe? Strange, it's Saturday... Pulling on the house slippers, Takao followed the butler up the east side of the two winding staircases to the third floor, and was thankful all that basketball and driving the cart around made his legs strong. But damn, that old man was impressive he didn't falter once during their walk upstairs. "So...is Mibuchi the only one here right now?" He asked curiously while admiring the paintings on the wall-they looked French, but the whole place was decorated to resemble something European. Reo always seemed like the type to hail from France, or London for that matter. "Yes, his parents are away on business in France." So France it was. "Oh, alright." Was all he said in reply as they walked down the hall.

Soon they came to a halt in front of another finely crafted oak wood door, and the butler knocked gently. "Reo-Dono your friend Takao-Dono has arrived." Takao paused, and realized he never got his name. "Um, what's your name?" He looked at the elderly gentlemen, and got a surprised expression before a gentle smile slipped on his face. "Yamato Usaka," smiling back at him, Takao looked at the door as it was opened, and tried not to blush at how...handsome Reo looked.

Wearing simple black slacks and a white button up shirt that was left a little open to give Takao a teasing view of some of his soft ivory skin. Smiling, Takao noticed a mischievous glint in his dark emerald hues when he saw Takao. "Thank you Usaka-Kun, Kazunari-Kun and shouldn't need anything but I will call you if we do." The butler bowed before he left silently, and Takao let out a quiet yelped as he was pulled inside when Reo grew annoyed by Takao just standing there like a damn statue. "Start struck, Kazunari-Kun?" Reo purred in his ear as he shut the door, causing a shudder to go down the Point Guard's spine but Takao worked through it and quickly stepped away from Reo, taking a look around the room quickly. King sized bed with sky blue silk sheets and so many fluffy pillows...a desk and a bookshelf beside it, both larger than his own back home and of course, a basketball lying by the balcony doorway. From the lack of a dresser, Takao guessed his closet was one of the two doors in his large room.

Takao then noticed some photos sitting on top of the bookshelf, and guessed some of them were his family but he could also tell some were from basketball since he was wearing the Rakuzan’s jersey. As expected he was a regular since he was a first year, but the most recent photo was of him with his current team. Akashi was in front, arms crossed face serious and his jersey tossed over his shoulders, in the back were Reo and Nebuya. The giant ape was flexing his muscles while Reo was merely smiling kindly at the camera, in front of him was Kotaro who had stars in his eyes just like when they first played the team. Mayuzumi was off to the side, looking at the camera with a blank expression hidden mostly by his pale hair.

"There's no star here, so I'd say no." Takao drawled, crossing his arms cross his lean chest. Reo pouted softly, before he took a seat on his fluffy bed. "You know, you're more of a Tsundere than Midorima-Kun is...Maybe you just need to get used to me some~?" He mused questioningly, but Takao didn't answer right away.  
He stared down at the ground silently, arms crossed over his chest and Mibuchi sighed at his furrowed brows. "Honestly, at least take off your jacket." Takao jumped a little, startled by Reo suddenly appearing behind him and pulling his jacket down his arms. Forced to uncross his arms, Takao realized it was more like he wasn't paying attention than Reo just popping up out of nowhere as he completely pulled his jacket off. "What were you listening to?" He nodded to his headphones before tossing his jacket over his desk chair. "Oh...OLDCODEX..." He blinked, giving a shrug before Reo smiled. "I quite like them too." He chuckled at his rather surprised expression before cupping the younger man's cheek softly. "Did you think because I am rich I won't have anything in common with you?" Takao gaped, and Reo took this chance to press his lips against the Point Guards and slide in his warm, wet tongue.  
Takao let out a muffled sound as he was suddenly kissed, eyes going wide before he slowly relaxed into it. When Reo noticed this, he laid his hands on his hips and walked him backwards to the bed. Takao didn't notice what was happening until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell with a gasp, lips parting for only a moment as he landed on his back and Reo took a moment to crawl over him before resuming the passionate kiss. "W-wait...!" He mumbled against his lips with his hands gripping his shirt tightly but not quite pushing him away, and Reo did pull back only to move on to his neck, kissing and licking it temptingly. "Why? You enjoy it..." He whispered huskily against his ear, giving it a teasing nip before letting his tongue trail down his neck. Tilting his head back, Takao let out a soft moan. "I-I want to know why..." He managed to get out, and let out a relieved sigh when Reo ceased his teasing licks and kisses.  
"...Because we both want what we can't have, so why not take what we can have? Or perhaps, I was just being Greedy..." He sat up over Takao, looking down at the younger man with oddly...sad green eyes.

"...You are greedy..." Opening his mouth to speak, Reo found himself surprised as Takao suddenly reached up and pulled him down into another deep kiss, eyes closed. Feeling strangely happy, Reo returned the kiss fervently, a hand threading in short raven hair as another moved down his body to hold his waist firmly. "Mnn...~" Pressing their hips together, Reo relished in the feeling of Takao eagerly grinding back against the larger male's growing erection. Moaning lowly, Reo reached around and gave Takao's firm ass a tight squeeze eliciting a lewd moan from his soft lips. "Ah~" Reo pulled from the kiss and panted softly as he looked over his flushed face and smirked before pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it away swiftly. "Oh my..." He looked over Takao's muscled but slender torso appreciatively, earning a deep blush from the younger of the two. "Neh...You just gonna stare all night or touch me?" Takao purred out seductively, eyes half lidded and clearly lustful.  
His little Hawk was going to kill him, and he'd die happy.

Kissing his sinful lips deeply, he then moved down his neck to his chest where he licked over a perky nipple, eliciting a whine like moan from Takao and causing his back to arch into his mouth. Encouraged on, Reo gently nipped the hardened bud before sucking on it hard, his callused fingers rubbing the other and causing the short haired boy to writhe under his touch. Pulling from his nipple, Reo rubbed them both with his thumbs, pinching now and then causing a lovely high pitched cry to escape his lips. "Hmm, I have lube for your ass but I almost want to see how you'd react to my tongue in your ass...~" He mused to himself as he pulled Takao's jeans off swiftly, the Shutoku Point Guard flushing deeply. "I-I don’t want to wait that long..." He spluttered, gasping when Reo palmed his erection. "S-Shit, take your clothes off..." He sat up and began helping him undress haphazardly, pushing his dress shirt off his shoulders and letting Reo shrug it off himself before clumsily opening his pants. Reo pushed them down himself and tossed them away before pulling Takao into a deep, fervent kiss.  
Moaning softly, Reo pushed Takao's underwear down and soon after disposing of them he got rid of his own with a swift and skilled throw that made them hit the small, but growing pile of clothes. Pulling back, Reo cut the string of saliva connecting their tongues with his finger and gave a deep chuckle. "Hands and knees, I need to prepare you~" Flustered but needy, Takao looked down at his rather impressive girth and rolled over onto his chest and then got back up on his hands and knees, biting his lip with a shiver as he felt eyes on his tight little ass. Reo took a moment to look over Takao's slender but firm body, licking his lips slowly but he soon got up and grabbed something from his nightstand drawer. Takao watched him with glossy silvery-blue hues and bit his lip when he noticed the small clear bottle with the blue liquid inside in his hand. "I promise it will feel good...Is this your first time?" Reo questioned softly as he squirted some of the cold liquid on his hand and lathered it on his fingers. "Y-Yeah...Sort of..." He'd touched himself there before, never more than two fingers, when he was getting himself off thinking of Shin-Chan fucking him senseless. It burned, but it wasn't all that bad, but he usually did it in the shower so his only lube was water.

Suddenly he paused, because a sense of guilt was starting to creep up on him. He was about to have sex with Reo Mibuchi, one of the Uncrowned King's that destroyed them during the Winter Cup...And not the man he loved, his Shin-Chan...  
Seemingly sensing his sudden hesitation, Reo stopped and looked at his face with a small frown. "Why are you making that face? Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already." Takao froze at the familiar words, because Reo had said something similar to that during the game. When he stopped Takao's shot. "Are you feeling guilty for being with me? You're just doing what makes you happy, you've done so much for Midorima, why not do something for yourself for once?" Reo asked casually, watching the back of his head with intense emerald hues.  
And that really got Takao, because he was right. Everything he did was for Midorima, he supported him since they joined the basketball club and hell-he even drove him around on that damn cart just about every day twice a day in the least! Even though they did play rock paper scissors for it each time...He just so happened to lose each time...  
"...Why'd you stop?" He mumbled, closing his eyes slowly and not seeing the smile that slipped onto Reo's face. "My apologies..." Using his clean hand, Reo pulled one of his soft cheeks away from his virgin entrance and groaned softly at how tight it looked. Slowly, Reo rubbed the puckered hole and spread some lube on before delving his index finger in, causing a low moan to slip from the younger man's soft lips. "A-ah..." He moaned, head tilting back as he pushed in slowly, deeper than Takao had ever reached before with his own fingers. As expected, the stretch burned but it was pleasant to the Point Guard and soon he was moaning as Reo thrust in the slick finger. He hardly noticed when two were inside him, but at the third he let out a yelp when the burn was searing and his muscles clamped down on the intrusions. "Shh...You must relax or it will hurt more..." Reo whispered before pressing a kiss to his head gently, Takao giving a soft whimper in reply but was oddly soothed by his softened voice. "Breathe...Slowly..." Reo instructed and Takao obeyed, taking in a deep breath before letting it go. Slowly, he relaxed his lithe body and Reo slightly moved his stilled fingers, eliciting a low moan from him. "That's better..." Reo mumbled when he noticed the muscles were loosening much easier for him now. "Just a bit more and I'll make you feel so good Kazunari..." Reo purred in his ear, as he had moved over his body to pepper light kisses all over the back of his neck. "S-Shit...W-want...more please...M-Mibuchi...~" He moaned out suddenly, causing a shiver to go down his spine at how desperate Takao sounded. "Call me Reo, Kazunari." He rasped breathlessly before suddenly shoving his fingers in deeper and gaining a loud cry from the man below him. "Reo~!" Smirking deviously, Reo started thrusting his fingers in deeper and faster while Takao's silk like walls squeezed his fingers. "Let’s see if I can make you cum with just my fingers, first..." Clenching the bed silk sheets underneath his naked body, Takao's eyes went wide and he looked over his shoulder at the smirking Shooting Guard. "B-But-ahh~!" He suddenly screamed, body lifting to press his sinful fingers against that fucking wonderful spot again. "F-fuck right there, again please~!" Reo chuckled, quite pleased with how fast he found Takao's sweet spot and started ramming his fingers into that spot, relishing in the lewd sloshing sounds his ass was making from being so full of lube. "Here~?" He purred, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the spot that was making him scream and cry out in that beautiful voice of his. "Y-YES~!" He shouted, head thrown back as his legs spread open wider, as if begging for more.

So he gave him more, but he had to grip his own cock to sate some of the intense lust he was feeling toward the smaller male otherwise he was afraid he'd cum far too early. No, he wanted this to last so he could thoroughly please Takao and himself. And from the looks of Takao's leaking cock, he was doing a pretty good job of it. Suddenly, he began scissoring his fingers inside his ass to stretch it just a bit wider for him while still thrusting them against that spot that drove his little Hawk crazy. "Do you want to cum, Kazunari?" Reo purred, licking over the back of his neck slowly. "Y-Yes...~!" He whined, bucking back against his fingers to push them in deeper. "Then cum~" Reo smirked and suddenly slammed his fingers against that spot relentlessly, his free hand moving from bracing itself on the bed to rubbing and pinching his nipple. He held himself up on his knees, watching Takao throw his head back and scream so loudly Reo was glad the house had thick walls. Looking down between his legs he saw his cock squirting thick ropes of cum on formally clean silk sheets quite heavily. "Ah so pent up~ How do you feel, Kazunari?" He licked his ear softly, feeling his ass clenching around his fingers so tightly it was as if he didn't want Reo to pull them out. "H-Haaah...~" Falling face first on the bed, his ass was only held up in the air by Reo's fingers and his other hand moving from his chest to his hips to keep him up. "S-so good..." He mumbled, resting his cheek against the sheets and then pulled his arms to curl around his head, his bangs stuck to his sweat slicked forehead. "Good~ Now for the best part." He purred, pulling his fingers from his ass slowly eliciting a low whine from Takao as he missed feeling so full there. "Are you ready? I am going to take you~" Gripping his hips firmly, he ground his standing erection against his wet hole, the younger basketball player shivering in anticipation and slowly growing hard once more.

"What are you waiting for, fuck me~" He looked over his shoulder with a challenging smirk, and that caused Reo to snap a little as he suddenly thrust the entire hard shaft into his tight hole. "AHH~!" Silvery-blue eyes went wide as he was suddenly stuffed full by an impressively long and thick shaft, toes curling just as fingers clenched the sheets so tightly his knuckles went white. Reo hissed in pleasure at the sudden tightness surrounding his cock, having to take a moment to keep himself from blowing his load too soon. "F-fuck..." He groaned, biting his lip softly as Takao pushed against his hips eagerly. "R-Reo, fuck me please~" Takao moaned, looking over his shoulder with half lidded eyes filled with lust and face flushed deliciously. "How could I say no to such a face~?" He purred seductively before he suddenly pulled out nearly entirely before shoving himself back in with a low groan. "Fuck, how can you stay so tight after I fingered you so long~?" He questioned with a breathless chuckle, rocking into his smaller body hard and fast.  
Gripping the sheets tightly, as if trying not to fly forward with how hard Reo was going on his ass, Takao managed to laugh but it was breathless and cut off by his own moans. "Y-You're too fucking big...! Shit, don't stop~" He moaned out loudly and tried to slam back against his thrusts to take him in deeper, wanting him to hit that spot that made him see stars not too long ago. He was already hard again, thank God for teenage hormones. "Let me see your face, while I fuck you senseless Kazunari~" Reo suddenly stopped making him whine and start to protest, before he suddenly pulled out and flipped Takao on his back. "NNGH~!" He grit his teeth as Reo shoved back into his ass, Reo stretching his legs out to lie on his shoulders before he began pounding into his ass, making sure to slam in balls deep each time. "A-ahh, t-that's better~" Reo groaned, reaching up to brush his bangs away from his face, panting just as hard as Takao as he fucked him hard. "R-Reo!" Takao cried, his feet locking behind Reo's head. In response, Reo leaned down to press their lips together in a heated, lustful tongue filled kiss. "M-Mnngh!" The younger reached up and thread his fingers in the Shooting Guard's long raven hair, both drooling messily but not able to give a single fuck as Reo fucked him thoroughly just like he wanted. Takao's legs bounced against Reo's back with each hard thrust, the Point Guard barely able to focus on anything except the loud lewd sloshing and slapping sounds his ass made with each slam. "M-Mmnn...~" It felt so good, his ass was so full and his wet walls felt almost stimulated. Opening his glossy silvery-blue eyes, he cast a glance at the fallen bottle of lube and noticed the label.

"Stimulant for him and her...Shit no wonder it feels so good..." Kazunari thought to himself with a groan, eyes closing once more as he felt him push his legs down against his chest more and thus raise his ass up a little more. Suddenly, he was seeing stars as Reo's cock slammed right into that spot again. "AHH~!" He pulled from the kiss, eyes going wide as Reo relentlessly pound into that spot. "T-there~! Oh fuck Reo yes there more again please~!" He begged shamelessly, Reo reaching down to grip his cheeks and spread them open, giving him better access to his tight ass. "O-oh, I can feel you squeezing me so tightly every time I hit this spot...Does it feel good Kazunari~? Come on, tell me~" Reo purred, licking his ear as he stopped thrusting, only to grind the head of his cock against that spot and Takao could barely tell the difference between the lube in his ass and the precum dripping from the slit of the larger man's cock. "Y-Yes, fuck oh God you feel so amazing inside me~" Takao rasped out breathlessly, trying to grind back against him but Reo held him down firmly. "You have such a slutty mouth Kazunari, mmmn I can't wait to see what that mouth can do on my cock..." He groaned, leaning down to press his lips against Takao's in a deep, slow kiss as he gave him slow, shallow thrusts that drove him just as mad. "R-Reo...!" He moaned against his lips, desperately desiring more friction. "P-please, need to cum, hngh!~ A-again, fuck me please~!" He begged lewdly, looking up at Reo with such a needy face he couldn't help it. "How flexible are you, Kazunari?"  
Blinking in confusion, he opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a loud scream when his legs were suddenly pushed off his shoulders. Reo gripped under his knees tightly and pushed them down against the bed, causing Takao's lower body to rise up and his head to bend forward, the only part of his body left on the bed was his shoulders and head. "This position-"Before he could protest any further Reo sat up over him and began pounding into him with a new found vigor, silencing his protests and causing even louder screams to erupt from his sinful mouth. "Nnn, look Kazunari, your cock is leaking all over you now~" Reo purred, looking down between Takao's legs. He did the same, and flushed hard when he saw the hard flesh pointing right at him, the profusely leaking tip dripping all over his muscular torso. "I-I am gonna cum o-on myself like this!" His eyes widened as Reo gave a rather hard thrust against his prostate, and a loud scream ripped from his throat. "Exactly, ahh you're squeezing me so tightly too you must be close~" He purred, feeling his own hard cock throbbing inside his ass as he fucked him. "I can't wait to stuff you full of cum, Kazunari. I wonder what face you'll make when you feel my cum filling you up, God I spent all week imagining you like this, I must say it’s so much better than I ever imagined...~" He moaned, licking his lips and then looking down to watch his cock slide into Takao's abused hole.  
Practically sobbing in pleasure as he was fucked so hard, Takao looked up at him with teary silvery-blue eyes and whimpered. "I-I need to cum so bad, please~" Reo groaned at the seductive begging, eyes closing for a moment before he suddenly slammed so hard against Takao's ass, he was sure it was bright red and probably bruised. But that didn't matter to him, it felt so good he couldn't help it. Throwing his head back, Takao screamed Reo's name in pure ecstasy and said man watched the thick seed splash across Takao's chest and face, unable to help himself either from how tight his ass got, in just a few more thrusts he was cumming, moaning the name of the boy he was fucking so senseless. Takao's body jolted and he cried out softly as he felt the cum explode inside his ass, tensing up before relaxing as some of the burning hot liquid leaked from his stuffed ass.

Shuddering, Reo released his legs and they uncurled slowly, straightening out on either side of Reo's body. "H-Haaah...fuck..." Takao rasped, chest heaving as he panted hard from probably the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. Panting just as hard, both covered in a fine sheet of sweat, Reo slowly slipped his hands over Takao's hips and pulled out, watching with a hungry lick of his lips as his seed mixed with the blue lube drained from his hole slowly. "Ahh, shall we shower~?" Takao looked up at him, blinking softly before he nodded. "Y-Yeah, a shower sounds good..." He grabbed Reo's hand, and the two went off to the bathroom to clean up...  
And ended up having another round, it was hard to resist the faces he made when Reo cleaned out his ass~  
Reo added Lust, to his list of Sin's, and it was his Little Hawk’s entire fault.

In the end, Takao ended up texting his mom that he was spending the night at a friend's and would be back Sunday evening at the latest, he didn't mention he had gone to Kyoto because of the likelihood that she'd freak out on him. And ask why, and well...Why was currently holding him to a bare, muscular chest as they slept together on clean silk sheets, thankfully not naked. Reo had given him a shirt to wear and...Nothing more, while Reo slept in his boxers.  
Takao still didn't understand why it felt so nice to be held like this...Or why it felt so good to sleep with Reo, he wasn't thinking of Shin-Chan once...Just Reo.  
Meh, he'd think more of it tomorrow, for now...He really needed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have spaced that out better, but I got lazy about it. It's smut, enjoy it for what it is~

**Author's Note:**

> Review for more.


End file.
